A mail order sale that presents commodities to a viewer through a television broadcast and a catalogue and that he or she orders his or her desired commodity through telephone, mail, and so forth is becoming common. Such a shopping method is convenient because the viewer can check various commodities through a television broadcast and a catalogue and order the desired commodity therethrough. In recent years, network commerce and electronic commerce using networks such as Internet are increasingly used.
However, when the viewer is watching a television program, if he or she wants belongings of a guest of the television program or a piece of furniture used in the set of a drama (stage), he or she cannot obtain associated information from the television program and buy such a commodity. When the viewer wants to buy such a commodity, he or she should look for a buying method for the commodity from a company that ties up with the television program or through information from magazines and friends. Recently, a home page for a television program for example a drama has been publicized. When the viewer accesses such a home page, he or she can obtain information about the program. However, after watching the program, the viewer should access such a home page using his or her personal computer. Likewise, when the viewer wants a compact disc or the like that contains music to which he or she listens in a music program, he or she should spend time and make effort as with the case of which he or she buys a disc at a store.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an information service method, a data terminal unit, a data transmitting and receiving apparatus, and a data transmitting apparatus that allow a viewer to easily obtain his or her desired commodity and music while watching a television program.